


"Look Back" (Sorry, I'm Crushing On You!)

by Radioabsurd



Series: 2018 TYRUS MONTH [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: As in he doesnt identify his romantic/sexual prefernces, Based on a Tumblr Post, Buffy Knows, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Implied Lesbian Amber, Jealous TJ Kippen, Kippen Siblings, Label Panicking, M/M, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Cyrus Goodman, Tumblr Prompt, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: A one-shot for Tyrus Week 2018.Day/Prompt 1: CrushDisclaimer// I don't own Andi Mack or it's characters.NOT BETA'D READ!!! If there are any mistakes, please point them out politely in the comments.





	"Look Back" (Sorry, I'm Crushing On You!)

He laughs as Cyrus bites into the chocolate chip muffin with vigor. Cyrus looks up at him, his brown eyes questioning, and he shakes his head. Cyrus shrugs and continues eating his muffin. 

"Alright, Underdog. I've got to go to class. See you at the spot?" 

The spot that he's talking about is the playground. He and Cyrus usually go three times a week to just talk about things bothering them and to swing with someone who knows what it feels like to have "stuff". 

Cyrus looks up, a brilliant white smile already on his face. 

"You know it!" 

He can't help the smile on his face at Cyrus's reply. 

He nods before turning around and walking to exit the cafeteria. He suddenly stops and turns back but stops at the sight of Jonah and Cyrus laughing together, Jonah's arm around Cyrus. 

His hands start to clench involuntarily and he stalks out of the cafeteria. 

He's unaware of the fact that Buffy was watching the whole encounter. 

~~  
2 DAYS LATER  
~~ 

TJ looks around, a slight smile on his face as excitement grows inside of him. He sees him quite accidentally and before he knows it, he's running. 

"Underdog!" 

Cyrus turns around, phone in hand and smile on his face. 

"Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy! What's up?" 

TJ holds up the piece of paper in his hands proudly. He can't help the slight chuckle that escapes him when Cyrus gasps. 

"You got an 80 in math!" 

Suddenly Cyrus is in his arms. Cyrus's arms are wrapped around him, making him feel warm and gooey inside while his heart is attempting to do backflips. 

When Cyrus starts to pull away, a worried look on his face as he starts to bite on his pink bottom lip, he realises he didn't hug Cyrus back. 

He quickly wraps his arms around him and smiles at Cyrus's relieved sigh. 

When Cyrus starts to pull away, he let's go. 

"I'm so proud of you." He starts to sweat nervously, averting his eyes while he smiles. 

Suddenly, Buffy is in front of him, putting her arm around Cyrus. 

She's glaring at him and he can feel his walls come up and his face shut down. 

He looks down at Cyrus and a small smile appears on his face. 

"See you later, Muffin." 

He turns away before Cyrus and Buffy can see the widening of his eyes and the ferocious blush on his cheeks as he realises he called Cyrus "Muffin" instead of "Underdog". He's walking away when he hears Buffy whisper angrily. 

"He calls you Muffin now?" 

He hurries down the hall before he can hear Cyrus's reply. 

~~ 

He doesn't know how Amber found out. Or how she became such good friends with Cyrus. If he didn't know that she preferred girls over guys, he would be worried. Even though he's pretty sure Cyrus is straight. 

Honestly, what is his life? 

He had just gotten home from swinging with Cyrus and as soon as he entered the door, Amber was on him like a hound dog. 

"What, what, what!" 

Amber grins, her eyes glowing with mirth. 

"A little birdie told me you like Cyrus." 

It feels like his whole world stops. 

"What?" 

Amber nods, her lips turning into a smirk. 

"So are you, like, gay now?" 

He stares at her, unable to answer. Amber's smirk slowly turns into a worried frown. She places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, you don't have to label yourself, okay? There is nothing wrong with you. Cyrus taught me that." 

He nods before patting his sister on the back. 

"Does Dad have a job yet?" 

Suddenly, there's a hardness to Amber in her body language and face.

"Don't worry about it. Get ready for bed." 

He puts on his pajamas and proceeds to worry. 

~~ 

He passes the ball to Buffy, huffing little breaths out. She's pretty good and he wished he hadn't bullied her like the loser he was, but there was nothing he could do except apologize. 

As Buffy scored against him, she whooped and smiled. 

"Beat that!" 

He tries but he fails. Buffy is better than he thought. 

As he grabs his bag and walks with Buffy towards the exit he wonders if they would've been friends in another life. 

"So, I actually had fun. We should do this again." Buffy says right before they open the doors to reveal Cyrus standing there looking excited. He tries to answer, he really does, but all he can think about is Cyrus. 

He manages a "Yeah, sure" before he's walking up to Cyrus with a "Hey, Underdog!" 

Cyrus smiles at him before smiling at Buffy and looking back up at him. 

"So, how was the game?" 

He smiles. 

"It was good, better than I expected. We're gonna do it again." 

"Oh good!" 

They stare at each other before Buffy huffs out a groan. 

He blinks and then looks at his watch. 

Dang it! He has to go to work! 

He and Amber have been working to help with the bills while his Dad deals with what he's dealing with. 

"I've got to go to work, sorry Underdog." 

Cyrus nods, but be sees the disappointment on his face. 

He starts to walk off but he stops and looks back at Cyrus. He looks at him for a second before turning back around and walking off, not noticing the commotion behind him. 

~~~ 

"Buffy." 

She turns to her short friend, quickly stopping her wide smile. 

"Buffy!" 

"Yes, Cyrus?" 

"Amber. She told me about the Look Back." 

"The Look Back? Like you and Andi did with Jonah?" 

"Buffy." 

"Yes, Cyrus?" 

"TJ looked back. At me. He-he looked back. At me." 

"Yes he did, Cyrus." 

"Buffy! My crush had a crush on me!" 

Cyrus jumps up and down in excitement while Buffy wonders how she got such idiots as friends. 

~~ 

(Buffy tells Cyrus to tell TJ about his crush on Wednesday on the swings and proceeds to do the same for TJ. When they get to the swings, they tell each other that they have a secret and that "No, you go first." . 

TJ bluffs out that he liked Cyrus since Day 1 and Cyrus admits he liked him since their first swinging session. TJ kisses Cyrus on the cheek before they start swinging again. 

Jonah is the only one surprised when TJ shows up at the Good Hair Crew table with a chocolate chip muffin and a kiss on the cheek for Cyrus.)


End file.
